The High School Years
by Miyuki Inakamono
Summary: AU--Subaru and Hokuto are in high school--they're JUNIORS. Yay for them! This year, they have to take sex education. Guess who the teacher is? SEISHIROU! Come on. You know you wanna R/R. --Fixed the Part One problem.. ^-^'
1. Part One

Tokyo Babylon--The High School Years  
by Miyuki Inakamono  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: This idea hit me in the middle of Coach Brannan's (I don't care if you stalk him) biology class. I'm not sure why. We were taking notes on cells. *shrug* Well, anyway... Don't sue me. What good will it do? I don't make money off this fanfiction, and I don't have a job. I'll just have to sell my anime collection to pay for it, and that's only slightly ironic. IN ANY CASE! Enjoy! Oh, revised/spell checked/grammer checked version. ^-^'  
  
  
  
The first day of school.  
  
It's traumatic all on it's own. The smell of a new year is always present in those class rooms, packed with people you know and some you don't. Old friends wave hellos, and new ones are hoped to be made.  
  
And then there's Subaru.  
  
While his sister was quite popular(she ran out from behind him as they walked into the front doors to catch up with some friends), Subaru had few friends and they were spread very thin.  
  
He looked at his schedule, trying to get an idea of what the day held for him. First hour--Statistics I. Oh, boy. Then English Literature I, Drama II, Art II, Sex Education('Sounds like fun...' Subaru squashed his inner voice), then a nice long lunch hour, but still three more classes after that--Chemistry I, French II, then, finnally, the last class which sounded good and boring--World Geography I.   
  
Subaru was in for a day.  
  
****  
  
Subaru walked unsurely into the class room, taking a seat near the front. After the eventful day he had had, he didn't want to take anymore risks of getting stuck with morons. Maybe if he played teacher's pet he could get the idiots off his back. He took out a pen and sat there, quietly looking at his surroundings. "ABSTINENCE: BE SMART!" seemed to be the theme of every single poster he looked at. Oh, he could just imagine how much blushing he would be doing in here--and then the reoccurance of his previous nickname, which just happened to be "Strawberry." Subaru didn't find it very funny.  
  
While he was lost in his thoughts, the bell rang and the class grew quiet. Subaru jerked out of his reminising and waited on his teacher.  
  
The door opened.  
  
The teacher walked in.  
  
"Ohayo, class. I am your teacher for this class, Sakurazuka-sensei."  
  
"..."  
  
Subaru stared. "...Oh, my God," he said softly  
  
Seishirou was looking the class over, and his eyes--or rather, eye--focused on Subaru. He arched a perfect eyebrow and smiled. "Subaru-kun," he said plesantly, "such a nice surprise to see you here."  
  
Subaru resisted the urge of his inner voice (little pest) to say 'Well, it IS school, Seishirou-san.' and instead turned bright red. Not only from the attention he was getting from his "teacher", though, but from the attention his fellow students were giving him. "H-Hai, Seishirou-san--I mean, Sakurazuka-sensei."  
  
Seishirou smiled. "Call me what you want, Subaru-kun. I don't mind."  
  
Subaru ignored the snikers from the back of the classroom and the voices of "teacher's pet" behind his back. He did say he wanted to stay out of trouble, but this was rediculous.  
  
Seishirou walked over to his desk, pulling out index cards. "All right," he started to hand them out, "there are certain things I want you to write on these." He got up in front of the class and stood behind the podium. "First, your name, with what you want me to call you first."  
  
'Subaru Sumeragi.'  
  
"Next, age."  
  
'16.'  
  
"Okay, pass them up to the front of the class," Seishirou announced, pulling his stool out from behind his desk, sitting it in front of Subaru, just for his personal enjoyment. He gathered the cards and wrapped a rubber band around them, putting them in a drawer on his desk. He took his seat in front of the Sumeragi, leaning back and trying his best to look as comfortable as possible in a suit. He wore them all the time, although he was clueless as to why. He hated them. He wondered then if Subaru actually enjoyed wearing the clothes he was wearing that day. Seishirou then decided this thought was a mistake for he then got slightly distracted by what Subaru was dressed in. For the first day of school, it certainly was way to make a statement.   
***Author's Random Insert: Okay, just so you know, this isn't following the Tokyo Babylon timeline. The year is NOW. Also, the following outfit was taken from Hakuei. I LOVE YOU HAKUEI! Subaru has his X haircut, by the way. He was tired of looking so... feminine. *SHOCK!* Okay, done.*** All Seishirou had to do was look at the outfit to know Hokuto had helped put it together, but not entirely. It really fit Subaru (and his new haircut) quite well. He had on black tennis shoes (his favorite pair) with a pair of normal blue jeans. He had on one too many belts; one through the loops and two or three just hanging on his waist. He had on a dark blue shirt (which suited his eyes that had faded somewhat to a darker shade of green over the summer) that was glittered in the center and read "FIRST WORDS" across it. He had on a semi-long plain brown leather jacket hung loosely across the small frame of his shoulders. He was wearing a black choker with a silver cross on it, and a very nice silver thumb ring, also decked with a cross. All together, the outfit was something new for Subaru, but at the same time very pleasing.  
  
Seishirou looked himself over.  
  
A suit. A tie. A silk shirt.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Same old, same old...  
  
He then realized that he'd been staring at Subaru for the past five minutes. The class was snickering and Subaru was at least the color of a very ripe apple.   
  
Time for the oreintation.  
  
He cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the class, although there were still snickers coming from the back. Seishirou made a mental note of who it was--it pays to be a teacher--and began his orientation to the class. "Okay, I'm pretty sure I know why we're all here. This class is required for graduation. I'm sure that none of you would be here unless you were forced, unless you're all just a bunch of perverts, which I find very hard to believe." At the word "pervert," he had gained the class's attention. "In any case, I plan on making this class as easy as possible, but also making sure you learn what you're supposed to learn so I don't end up out of a job. In other words, I don't want to be here either. But a man's gotta eat." Subaru raised an eyebrow. He was sure that Seishirou made enough money as the Sakurazukamori to easily go into an early retirement. 'Interesting...' "Anyway, in here, I plan to teach you all about, yeah, you guessed it, sex. Isn't that a shock? We will discuss exactly how everything that happens happens, and why, and what sex is SUPPOSED to be for, what can result from having sex at your ages, blah blah blah. But today, we're gonna do the same thing everyone else is doing. We're going to go over the rules of the class. Now, I'm a first-year teacher, but I'm not a moron, first and formost, don't try anything stupid behind my back. Trust me, I have my ways." Subaru wanted to burst out laughing at this statement.   
  
--I resent that!--  
  
'Shut up, you stupid tree.'  
  
"By trying anything stupid, I mean talking, throwing paper, passing notes, touching, feeling, or 'experimenting' in class. This may be sex ed, but it is NOT hands-on." The class laughed a little at the joke, Seishirou smiled. He was getting reactions. Wonderful. "Now, I will allow you to giggle all you well and please when I turn on the overhead and we start to look at pictures, but I will ask you to at least hold it to a minimum when I'm talking so you can hear me. It's for your own good. I don't care if you eat, drink, or chew gum, so long as you clean up after yourselves. I'll give you five chances to keep it clean, and if you screw up all five times, that's it. Then, just follow the basics--bring your supplies, obey me or die, blah blah blah. I'll hope that you are all old enough and smart enough to know how to handle yourselves." The class nodded in agreement. Seishirou glanced breifly at Subaru, who had a very satisfied smirk on his lips. He would have to find out what that was about during lunch, in which he looked at his watch to see how far away it was. He still had about fifteen minutes. "Ah... There's still about fifteen minutes of class left until lunch period, so go ahead and start to socialize. Just don't make too much noise and get the dean or whatever to come in here."  
  
He didn't want to deal with them; he wanted to spend some quality time with his Subaru.  
  
Seishirou turned his gaze from the class as they began to talk among themselves, Subaru included. Seishirou raised an eyebrow. He was offended that his Subaru would talk to these... children... rather than him. Okay, yeah, they were Subaru's friends and they were his age, but still. It wouldn't hurt him to forget them for a minute and talk to him. 'I'm more important than they are anyway.'  
  
"Subaru-kun," Seishirou started, reaching out and tapping on Subaru's arm, "aren't you going to talk to me?"  
  
Subaru turned around in his desk slowly, turning a lovely (in Seishirou's opinion, anyway) shade of red. "Oh... Okay... Seishirou-san, exactly, why are you teaching? I thought you worked at the veternarian's office..."  
  
"I did. I got tired of it after a while, so I got a job here. Odd, they didn't ask for diplomas or anything. I suppose they figured anyone could teach a class as easy as this. But I do have my license to teach anyway, if anything get started."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
"So, Subaru-kun... I haven't seen Hokuto-chan any today. She's taking this class; she has to."  
  
"She is; she's got it I think sixth hour," Subaru answered Seishirou's question.  
  
"Ah." Seishirou reached out and ran a hand down the hem of Subaru's jacket. "I like this. I like the whole outfit, actually. I haven't seen you wear this before. It's new, I suppose?"  
  
"Yes; I bought a lot of new clothes for school. This time, for a change, Hokuto-chan let me have a say in what I got." Subaru looked down, looking himself over. "You really like it?"  
  
"Oh, yes. It looks good on you. I like your hair too; now I'll have an easier time telling you two apart."  
  
Subaru laughed. "I know; that's half the reason I told Hokuto I needed a haircut. She threw a fit that we'd actually look different, but she eventually gave in."  
  
Seishirou nodded. "I'm glad. That really does suit your face well."  
  
Subaru looked over the older man. "You look nice--"  
  
"I look the same," he corrected. "I never look any different, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but that's what I love--I mean, that's what makes you you." Subaru's faded blush returned as he caught his slip and glanced around nervously to see if anyone else had caught it.   
  
Seishirou smirked, then remembered--"Why were you smirking earlier? After I gave my little speech, during it, sometime in there, you were smirking at me."  
  
Subaru looked confused, then he realized what Seishirou was talking about. "Ooooh. I was just smirking at you. You act like you've been teaching all your life."  
  
"Well, I do put up with you and Hokuto-chan..."  
  
Subaru scowled, then whapped Seishirou on the shoulder. "Not funny."  
  
Seishirou's smirk grew. "I could turn you in for that, Subaru-kun. Teacher abuse."  
  
Subaru looked wounded. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's nice to know I can blackmail you."  
  
"Oh? What do I have to do to get you to not turn me in?" That sentence almost confused the one who said it.  
  
The bell rang, and Seishirou grinned. "Eat lunch with me."  
  
  
***  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I keep going and reveal an actual plot, or do you all hate my guts for this stupid idea? R/R!! 


	2. Part Two

Tokyo Babylon--The High School Years  
by Miyuki Inakamono  
  
Author's Babble: You know, when I started this project, I didn't really intend for it to be too much; I just had a little idea and I started to jot out a scene on a piece of paper. Well, here I am, part two. Go figure... Anyway, um, yeah, the Tree talks. WHY NOT?! *sweatdrop; kisses Kouri and Karasu's feet* Anyway. *soaps her mouth out* Enjoy.... This gets incredibly stupid. And I don't own it. Okay then.  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
Subaru slid into the booth next to Hokuto in the slowly filling cafeteria of the high school. "Su-chan!" she glomped him, huggling him tightly. "How has your day been?" And then she noticed the look on her brother's face. "Su-chan... You look like something terrible has happened..."  
  
"Hokuto-chan! Nice to see you."   
  
BAM! Hokuto's jaw hit the table. "SEI-CHAN?!" She took a minute to gawk, then she glomped him as well. "YAY! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm teaching of course. I just had Subaru-kun in my class last hour."  
  
"Oh?" She grabbed Subaru's schedule, curious as ever, and Subaru turn bright red as Hokuto got that look on her face. You know what look I'm talking about; we're all Tokyo Babylon fans here. "Sei-chan... You teach sex-ed.... HEEEEE!!" She burst into giggles. "YOU GET TO TEACH SU-CHAN ALL ABOUT SEX!!!!" She instantly gained her composure, causing Subaru to facefault into his salad. "This is oddly ironic."  
  
"Oh, I get to teach you as well, Hokuto-chan," Seishriou said, taking a seat across from the twins.  
  
"Dah, I know, but I have a feeling I won't get nearly as much out of it as Su-chan will, neeee, Su-chan??" Grin grin grin....  
  
Subaru lifted his face, oddly clean, and just stared at his sister. "Can I go now?"  
  
Hokuto glomped onto him. "NO! I'm not done teasing you yet!"  
  
"Oh, good God..."  
  
***  
  
Subaru settled into the seat near the middle of the classroom of his last class--world geography. He was quite happy for such a boring last half of the day. It gave him plenty of time to get over sex education--and lunch. Seishirou had attempted to play a game of footsie under the table, resulting in a red-faced and highly unamused Subaru.  
  
He was certain he was in for a year.  
  
Seishirou as a teacher was certainly not what he was expecting from the older omnyouji. He was baffled for why Seishirou would take such a drastic change from being a vet--and he certainly didn't know why Seishirou actually had a license to teach. He shivered. Seishirou teaching was certainly a scary thought, and one he would have to learn to deal with.   
  
Although...  
  
Hokuto had probably been right on the fact that he'd get more out of the class than she would. Okay, he was guilty of kinda sorta loving Seishirou, and was it his fault that he also happened to teach? Noooo. That was mere conincidence. He was pretty aware that Seishirou would have a hard time losing his attention. Hell, all Seishirou would have to do to keep his attention would be to GO TO SCHOOL AND TEACH.   
  
Ah, who cared if Subaru stared?  
  
Certainly nobody that he particularly cared for himself. And what they thought didn't matter anyway. The hardest person to deal with would be Hokuto, and all he had to do was just block her out. She'd eventually give up if she stopped getting a reaction from him. Then he could stare all he wanted. He smiled to himself and doodled on his notebook paper absently (just little squiggles, nothing important) as the teacher in front of the class went over the rules.   
  
And then Subaru had a double take.  
  
Was it even possible to block out Hokuto? He had never managed to cease her teasing before--he'd been hearing it ever since he and Seishirou had actually been a so-called "couple." (That in it's own was never confirmed, it just....was. There was no need in it being confirmed. It was obvious.) Well, here was a nice little hurdle for him to jump. How could he get Hokuto off his back? Well, blackmail was a good idea. Seishirou's idea. Why not? 'Well, you don't have a way TO blackmail Hokuto, genious,' his ever-helpful inner voice spoke up.  
  
--I could help!--  
  
'Oh, go away stupid tree.'  
  
--So unappreciated...--  
  
It seemed that he would have to keep a close eye on her. Eventually, something would pop up--a crush, an awkward moment, something had to happen that would give Subaru the perfect chance for blackmail.  
  
Then his path was clear.  
  
***  
  
"And to think, he's gotta try to promote abstinence! Why, if I ever saw Sei-chan show any kind of control over himself... You know what I'm talking about, don't you Su-chan?" Devilish little grin.  
  
Subaru let out a sigh. She never shut up, did she? "Hokuto-chan, please..."  
  
"Oh, by the way, Sei-chan told me to tell you he was coming over for dinner tonight... After he calls some parents..." She giggled, changing from a walk to a skip. Her and Subaru were taking a short-cut through Ueno Park on their way home from school. "Do you think you'll get in trouble in that class Su-chan? Maybe disobeying the teacher?" She giggled some more. "Not paying attention in class, giving the teacher googly-eyes...."  
  
"Hokuto-chan, you better hope that people will pray for you when I find something to bother you about. You'll never hear the end of it." Subaru glanced upwards through the branches of the sakura, catching glimpses of blue through the pink.  
  
"Su-chan, you'll never be able to go through with it. The day you become mean and evil like me will be the day the world is coming to an end..."  
  
And so Kamui Shirou was born into the world.  
  
***  
  
Subaru stood in front of the full length mirror in his room, brushing his hair and making sure he looked nice. He didn't bother to change clothes--Seishirou had certainly enjoyed the outfit before so he didn't see the need. He glanced at his watch--almost six. He walked out of his room and down the hallway, stopping breifly to fix the flower arrangement on the dinning table. He sat on the couch--nice, stuffed couch that he loved so dearly--but soon jumped up as the doorbell rang. He jumped to get it, but Hokuto was in the kitchen and beat him to it. "HA!" she gloated, then opened the door as Subaru sulked back to the living room. He didn't want to hear what Hokuto was going to say. He listened to the conversation.  
  
"Hello, Hokuto-chan..."  
  
"SEI-CHAN!"   
  
"Oof... Hokuto-chan, let go. You're smushing Subaru-kun's flowers..."  
  
"Oh, you got Su-chan flowers! Hee, you're pupil is in the living room getting angry at me." She raised her voice a few levels to yell. "SU-CHAN! YOU'RE TUTOR IS HERE!" Giggle giggle giggle....  
  
Subaru was in for a long night...  
  
***  
  
Well, loving it still? Those who started it really did seem to enjoy it... I'll try to get a new chapter up every week, kays? If you continue to like it. Also, if you like this story, please read some of my others! I'd really appreciate it... Oh, this hasn't been spell-checked or anything yet... I'll revise it then upload that version once I get there. I just want to please my fans right now. Okay, done. R/R!! 


	3. Part Three

Tokyo Babylon--The High School Years  
by Miyuki Inakamono  
  
Author's Babble: Okay, this chapter (I wanted to write issue... AH! TOO MUCH ANTIGONE! ¬,¬), I not only own Tokyo Babylon, but Malice Mizer is not mine either. I make a reference or two or three or four ^-^' to them this chapter in honor of them, since they are now no more. *tear* WE'LL MISS YOU KLAHA! WE'LL MISS YOU MANA! WE'LL MISS YOU KOZI! WE'LL MISS YOU YU~KI! We loved you all very much... Thanks for the good times, you all.  
  
  
Part Three  
  
Subaru let out a sigh as he poked at the food on his plate.  
  
"Oh, Su-chan! Guess what? My friend, Tashi, he's a senior, told me that in sex ed, you get to learn all about how to go about doing it! Hey, hey, Sei-chan, think you could give my twin a demonstration? Heee!!!"  
  
Did Hokuto even have a soul?  
  
"Hokuto-chan, really..." He laughed softly. "Subaru-kun, are you okay?"  
  
Subaru was glaring into his plate. "I'm fine," he ground out through his teeth.  
  
"Oh, Su-chan's getting angry! Maybe you should teach anger management, Sei-chan. He'll learn about sex on his own, but anger... He needs some help with that."  
  
"I've never seen him get angry..."  
  
"That's because he doesn't get mad at you!" Hokuto let out an exasperated sigh. "DUH!"  
  
Subaru was just about ready to get up and march to his room. He didn't see why not! Hokuto was doing a fine job of making a fool out of him, and he was sure she could continue to do just fine without him there. Okay, so he didn't get angry with Seishirou... But that's because Seishirou never did anything to make him mad. Hokuto's only purpose for living, in Subaru's biased opinion at least, was to push his buttons until he blew up in her face, then make him feel bad by pouting.  
  
It was a cruel, twisted thing to do.  
  
Subaru half-way felt Seishirou's hand on his shoulder. "Subaru-kun, why aren't you eating anything?"  
  
"Not hungry..."  
  
"He's just anorexic, Sei-chan. Ignore it; he'll binge after you leave. He doesn't want to look like the pig he is around you." Hokuto speared up a shrimp in her chopsticks, then broke into a grin. "You know, Su-chan, they say you learn more from experience... You do want an A in Sei-chan's class, ne?"  
  
"Hokuto-chan..."  
  
"Yes, please... Leave him alone if you don't mind, Hokuto-chan."  
  
Subaru sighed and stood. "I've taken a big enough beating for today... She's not going to stop, and I'm not going to fight with her. If you'll please excuse me, Seishirou-san." Subaru took his plate over to the sink, then left the kitchen/dining room in the direction of his own private quarters.  
  
Seishirou looked over at Hokuto. "Don't you think that you're taking your teasing a little far this time? Obviously, Subaru-kun's very bothered by this arrangment, and I could see why. It would be very uncomfortable, and people like us aren't very well recieved by some. Not to mention that I could get in trouble for it, and I think he knows that. Don't embarrass him any more, okay?"  
  
Hokuto grinned. "I know I get carried away sometimes, but I just can't resist sometimes..."  
  
Seishirou stood, taking his plate over to the kitchen, shaking his head as he did so. "Yes, but still. Sometimes you just need to drop it Hokuto-chan." The tone in his voice left no room for an argument, even to the outspoken Hokuto. He turned from the sink. "I'm going to talk to him." With that said, he left the room and Hokuto was trying vainly not to giggle.  
  
Try as she might, she could not control herself.  
  
Elsewhere, Seishirou knocked softly on Subaru's door, taking careful note of the slightly angtish Malice Mizer music Subaru had playing. The young Sumeragi usually didn't listen to them (he was more of a L'Arc~en~Ciel and GLAY kinda guy), he did have a few of their CDs. Seishirou knocked again, not hearing anything but a soft mutter. "Go away," was said, this time audible.  
  
"You mean me?"  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened and Subaru looked at Seishirou straight in the face, then peeked over his shoulder. "Is she behind you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." Subaru opened the door just enough so Seishirou could squeeze through, having obviously delt with a sneaky twin sister once before in his life. Seishirou, trying to worsen the situation any, sat at Subaru's dest while the other flopped back on his bed and picked up the remote to his CD player, turning it down a little so the two could talk, although he wasn't one to start the conversation. Seishirou took the responsibility upon himself.  
  
"You know Hokuto-chan was only kidding, right?"  
  
Subaru nodded his head, focusing his gaze at a spot on the ceiling. "I know. I just wish she'd quit. I love her, but she's always giving me a hard time."  
  
"You never tell her this."  
  
"That's just it; I have. She just doesn't want to. I think it's in her DNA."  
  
Seishirou smiled. "Knowing Hokuto-chan, it is. But wouldn't you be like that as well? Oh, wait, you are. Very evil. Yes, my Subaru-kun is downright demonic."  
  
Subaru laughed, which made Seishirou happy. He wasn't upset, just mad that Hokuto wouldn't quit. "And that's the problem! I can't be mean to her..."  
  
"It's not your nature," Seishirou added the statement for him. "But sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."  
  
"Well, I did consider blackmailing her, but the fact is she never lets me know about ANYTHING that goes on in her life..."  
  
Seishirou shook his head. As smart as he was, Subaru wasn't too observant. "Did you not catch what she said during diner?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"She mentioned a senior, someone named Tashi... You could take that and run with it if you want, just because she said his name. She called him a friend as well, if I remember correctly."  
  
Subaru looked as though a lightbulb had clicked on over his head. He sat up and gave Seishirou this absolutely beaming grin. "Hey... You're right..." Then his face fell. "How exactly do I go about bothering Hokuto-chan with this without making a fool out of myself?"  
  
Seishirou's smile slowly turned to a smirk. "Heh, I should be able to help you with this." He decided what the hell and went to sit next to Subaru. "Okay, what you need to do is..."  
  
***  
  
The tardy bell rang and the people who had decided it a wise idea to write on the dry erase board ran for their desks before the teacher got in the classroom. They just beat him. "Ohayo, class," Seishirou said as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He turned to the board behind him and frowned. "This," he stated quietly to himself, "is not something I like to see."  
  
However quiet he had said it, Subaru heard him and smirked, turning to look back at the snikering people behind him as Seishirou erased the various snide comments, one of which read "STRAWBERRY BOY." The older man was happy Subaru didn't see this. Or, well, he thought he didn't. If he did, he wasn't showing it. After the board was clean, he turned to the class. "Okay, if I see this again, I will punish those to be blamed. And trust me, I'll find out who it is."  
  
--Can I help?--  
  
'Go away, Tree.'  
  
--Not you too.--  
  
'I'm trying to teach right now.'  
  
--But...--  
  
'How hungry are you anyway?' Seishirou was trying not to show expression while he delt with his little friend. Luckily, after that comment, the Sakurazuka shut up and left Seishirou to deal with his students. After taking role, he turned to the class. "Today we will start with the actual classwork. First," he twirled the marked between his fingers, "let's do a little brainstorming. I want you to all tell me what comes to your mind when you think of," he turned to write his next word on the board, "sex."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come on, just call stuff out. No vulgar words, find another way to say it if you have to say it."  
  
"Fun!" Someone from the back said with a laugh.  
  
Seishirou wrote it on the board. "Come on now. I know you think of something."  
  
"Intercorse," another voice from the back piped.  
  
"STDs," said another.  
  
As the students started to call things out, Seishirou started to write quickly, trying to keep up. Subaru just sat there listening, not daring to say what came to his mind. Seishirou decided just as well and didn't bother him about it. After he had filled up most of the board, he turned back to the class. "Okay, that's enough," he said, getting them to get quiet again. "Alright, someone look through here and tell me one very important thing that we're missing."  
  
And yet again silence.  
  
"Does no one know?" Seishirou was amused. He had yet to see a class figure it out.   
  
"Love."  
  
Seishirou turned to look at Subaru. Of course. He grinned at him as his classmates looked at each other and giggled. "Giggle as you want, he's right." Seishirou wrote it on the board and underlined it. "Love. Has anyone taught you that sex is supposed to be something held between two people in love, not between two people that meet on the street?" The class was silent, so he took it as a no. "Well, that's what it's supposed to be. Some people consider it wrong to have sex before you get married. And need I say you've been lied to all your lives? There is no such thing as 'safe sex.' No matter how you try to go about making it safe, there's no way to prevent everything that can inccure from premaritual sex." Seishirou shrugged elegantly, leaning forward on his podium. "And that leads me to your homework." After the class was done groaning, he continued. "On Monday, that's almost a week, I want you to come to class ready to tell me and your classmates about someone you interviewed that waited until they got married, and someone who didn't. You should be able to find both. If you can't find the first, just find someone who hasn't had sex and is at least your age. No younger. Bring that instead. I want you to think up the questions, but it needs to be something that pertains to what we're discusing, nothing stupid or vulgar." Seishirou looked around, seeing various different expressions on the faces of the class, ranging from "boredom" to "what did he just say?" to "there goes my weekend." He grinned. Nothing like teaching.  
  
Before he could say anymore, the bell rang. "Don't forget," he said as the students packed up their books and darted out the door. Subaru was the only one left, of course. He picked up his notebooks and what-not, then turned to Seishirou. "Ready to go eat?" Seishirou asked him.   
  
Subaru grinned. "Hokuto-chan is mine."  
  
***  
  
HA! I leave you like this EVERY CHAPTER! Hoping you'll come back. ^-^ R/R 


	4. Part Four

Tokyo Babylon--The High School Years  
by Miyuki Inakamono  
  
Author's Babble: I don't own it. This chapter is decicated to all those who have always wanted to see Subaru get the best of Hokuto. Have fun. ^_~  
  
  
Part Four  
  
Subaru stood in the lunch line, looking around. He couldn't find Hokuto. It was bothering him terribly, for he and Seishirou had come up with the perfect way to get her back the night before.  
  
It was flawless.  
  
Almost.  
  
If she would just come! Seishirou wasn't eating, and had already went to go find her and drag her into the cafeteria, knowing full and well that Subaru would lose his wits if it didn't happen just the way they had planned it. According to Seishirou, if he payed attention to Hokuto'sbabbling for a change instead of trying to do the impossible--block it out--he'd find something to bug her about. As a result, Subaru spent the past week dealing with his dear sister's teasing, but all at the same time, he spent a great deal actually listening to what she said and names she used in it. Sure enough, Seishirou was right--there was a name that kept popping up over and over again whenever he recalled the conversations. Tashi Kaminari, an older student of the high school.  
  
Oh, where was that annoying girl anyway??  
  
Ah, but then, like a ray of sunshine in his otherwise dismal existance, Subaru saw as the double doors to the cafeteria open and Seishirou come walking in, radiant as the sun shone in behind him, giving him the appearance of an angel. However, Hokuto came behind him and it seemed as though a dark storm cloud with dancing demons under it had crowded over his dear angel.  
  
Enough with the fluff.  
  
Students were exchanging glances; it seemed to them that Hokuto was in trouble, and she rarely did anything wrong at school, save for the occasional dress referals, but for a person with Hokuto's sense of style, that was inevitable. Nevertheless, Hokuto was in the cafeteria and taking a spot in line as Seishirou sat down at the same booth the three had been sitting at since school had started. He glanced across the cafeteria at Subaru, smiling at him with a look upon his handsome features that made Subaru want to cackle manically. So maybe Hokuto was right, and the world was coming to an end. And irony be damned, it was Subaru's fault.  
  
***  
  
Being as the first in the cafeteria between the two, Subaru sat first, making a point of sitting next to Seishirou and ignoring the snickers of the people around him. Over the past week, he had become used to hearing it; surprising how long a week may seem when one does the same thing every day.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Seishirou asked as the younger man sat down next to him, opening the plastic tray with the salad in it (it's what he had been eating everyday since he started to go to the high school).   
  
"Hai, and I think it's a good one to. A grand idea that hit me in the line when Hokuto came in."  
  
Seishirou raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Going to tell me, or will I have to wait?"  
  
"You'll have to wait, but not for long; here she comes now." Subaru quickly stopped the conversation there as his twin sat down across from him. He waited paitently, munching on lettuce leaves, for her to make the first blow.  
  
"So!" she said, putting a straw into her slushie. "Have fun today in class, Su-chan?"  
  
Subaru nodded his head. "Hai..."  
  
"What did you learn about with Sei-chan, hhhhmmm??" She had that grin on her face. It was building up inside of her; both companions could see it. When Subaru didn't respond, Seishirou decided to light the fire himself--"We discussed a project due next week. You'll hear about it later today in my class."  
  
"Oh? What kinda project?" She burst from the grin to the face. "Hands-on project? Can you help? Maybe give him some extra-credit if he screws it up?" Then she giggled insanely as she realized her own mess-up in word choice.  
  
"Ne, Hokuto-chan, I could just tape your and you're boyfriend. Mind if I ask Tashi about it?"  
  
And the giggle-machine was unplugged.  
  
"...Nani?" Hokuto stared at Subaru as the boy smiled at her angelically.  
  
"Oh, you know. That one you were just off with; the one Seishirou-san had to drag you away from." Subaru kept that look on his face, protraying himself as the innocent one.  
  
Hokuto's jaw hit the table with a loud thud. "How..." She glanced from Seishirou to Subaru, then back to Seishirou, and so on. "But you..." Truth be known, Seishirou was dying to know how Subaru knew that Hokuto was off with that boy; he knew, but didn't have time to share the precocious information with him.  
  
"Hokuto-chan, really. We should double-date sometime. Unless," Subaru began to grin as he realized just how much fun being cruel was, "you'd rather be alone." Oh, it was sooo fun. "You know, those theatres really are dark. Go see a really bad movie; I doubt you'll be paying any attention to it anyway, and no one would be around. Much better than the library, ne?"  
  
And now Hokuto was sputtering. "How did you find--Who told you--Why do you--SEI-CHAN! YOU'RE BEHIND THIS AREN'T YOU?!" She stood up, ready to storm out. "DO YOU REALIZE THE MONSTER YOU'VE CREATED?!"  
  
That being said, she ran off.  
  
Subaru grinned, giggled, then began to eat the rest of his salad with a smile on his face. Seishirou's turn to ask questions. "Dear, Subaru-kun. How did you find all that out?"  
  
Subaru shrugged in that elegant way of his. "My friend saw her and Tashi outside the cafeteria; he was mentioning it to one of his friends who thought Tashi was cute and I overheard. And then he mentioned them in the library; needless to say from Hokuto-chan's reaction, they weren't reading."  
  
Seishirou shook his head, smiling at Subaru's cunning. "Well done. Though, those were only the first few blows in today's battle, and with Hokuto-chan, it's easy to lose the upper-hand. You weren't being exactly mean; just telling a few things you knew that weren't supposed to be known. You know you have to do better than that."  
  
Subaru grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I know lots about Tashi. I asked around. I have all sorts of wonderful things to bug my //dearest// sister about.  
  
Witht that, he finished off the last bite of his salad and the two left the lunch room; Seishirou to the teacher's lounge and Subaru to the library.  
  
***  
  
Seishirou was reading lesson plans.  
  
Yes, his lesson plans.  
  
The thought struck him as ironic--the Sakurazuka trying to decide how to talk to teenagers about sex. Since when had he, the most well-used government official, been reduced to a person that disuaids horny teenagers? He himself wasn't really one to talk; he placed a bet on a young boy, much younger than himself, when he was only 15; and a good many years later here he was telling that same boy that sex was wrong when you're not married. Not that it mattered to Subaru any; that point had already been proven.  
  
But he was looking over lesson plans.  
  
'Speaking of plans, what happened to ours?' Subaru wasn't doing what Seishirou thought he was doing. He was being much worse, despite what Seishirou had said during lunch. He thought they were going to do teasing, but it seems as though Subaru was leaning more on the blackmail side of things. If that insued, things could get messy as Hokuto would try to find something to blackmail Subaru with.  
  
She wouldn't have to look much further than the bedroom down the hall.  
  
With a sigh, the older man (which seemed to become more and more apparant each day, at least in his own humble opinion) closed the lesson book and put it back into his box. He ran a hand through his hair (he could have sworn just that morning he saw a grey one among the black) and turned to leave the teacher's lounge. However, his departure was interrupted as he bumped into a person--younger than him, or so it appeared, who was carrying a good many papers. Seishirou immediately appologized (Subaru was rubbing off on him) and beant down to pick up the papers. The woman said something about how he didn't have to, but he did it anyway, picked up all of them and stacked them neatly and handed them back to her.  
  
"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"You're welcome." Seishirou felt that his job was done, so he offered a smile of his own and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey... You're the new teacher around here, ne?" The voice piped up, obviously not about to leave Seishirou leave without conversation.  
  
"Hai." Why be mean? He held out his hand, "Sakurazuka Seishriou desu."  
  
The lady looked at him, and now Seishirou had a clearer view of her face. She was younger than him in appearance--she looked as though she had just gotten out of college. She had the common straight black hair and dark black eyes with a fair tanned complexion. She had dimples when she smiled, he noted, and stood a good foot and a half shorter than him--if it weren't for the high heels. She was very pretty, Seishirou had to admit, although she wasn't really his type.   
  
She shook his hand. "Kaminari Nozomi desu."   
  
Something about that clicked in Seishirou's head and warning alarms went off, but he had no idea why. He shrugged it off as paranioa and smiled. "Nice to meet you; if you don't mind, however, I have to get back to my class and prepare." 'And I told Subaru to meet me there.' "Ja na," he said and turned.  
  
"Ja ne!" She waved at his back then paused and shook her head, tapping it softly.  
  
Without knowing it, Seishirou had just started something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
***  
  
HEH. Yeah, that's right. I end it there. LAUGH AT YOU!! Well, not really. Just like the rest of you, I have no idea who that lady is. She just poped in there. *shrug* We'll see... 


	5. Part Five

Tokyo Babylon--The High School Years  
by Miyuki Inakamono  
  
AB: Not much, typical standards apply... Hinted at um, yeah... Not any real lime, I guess this is like a really really mild citrus fruit... Maybe a plum... *shrug* R/R, please.  
  
Part Five  
  
  
With an elegant flop only she could pull off, Hokuto made it known to her company that she was a) annoyed and b) tired all in one movement. "Well?" She turned her look to the slightly tall, black-haired black-eyed teenager seated next to her on the couch.   
  
He shrugged in response. "I don't know, Hokuto-chan. You could always just blackmail him back..."  
  
Hokuto immediately burst into a grin. "Good, you don't mind!!"  
  
"Nani..."  
  
"That's what I was thinking all along, Tashi-chan!! I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't mind going along with it too!" She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and Tashi turned a slight shade of blue.  
  
"Ano, Hokuto-chan, I can't breathe..."  
  
"Oh!" Hokuto turned a fierce shade red and giggled. "Sorry, Tashi-chan! Do you hate me?" She started to pout.  
  
Tashi hated when she did this. As cute and sweet and Hokuto was, she was an awfully big flirt and tease. She new that it drove him crazy when she put that little pout on her lips. She did it anyway.  
  
"No, I don't, Hokuto-chan..."  
  
"WAI!" She glomped him again, this time not quite so tight, but tight enough nevertheless.  
  
Tashi returned the "hug," but before he had time to do anymore, a tall lady that looked an awful lot like him walked in and asked in her soft, sweet voice, "Tashi-chan, Hokuto-chan, would you two like something to eat?"  
  
Well, Hokuto did NOT pass up food. She jumped up, and then turned her glomp onto Tashi's mother. "Oh, domo arigatou, Kaminari-san!!"   
  
The older woman smiled. Hokuto was such a sweet young lady! She lead her and a slightly sulky Tashi into the kitchen where she had some cookies baked.  
  
***  
  
Subaru looked at his wath breifly, turning his gaze away from the sakura trees around him long enough to see what time it is.  
  
"Expecting something?"  
  
The young Sumeragi looked up and offered Seishirou his warm smile. "No, just looking to see what time it was... Hokuto-chan she'd be out late. I was just wondering how much longer that would be."  
  
"Why? Do you want to be home when she gets there?"  
  
"Not particulary..." Subaru groaned inward, now that his brain started to kick back in. "I have the feeling Hokuto-chan will have something in store for me. I do NOT want to find out what."  
  
Seishirou laughed softly. "Hai, Hokuto-chan's always got something planned for you. I should expect that this time, however, you should just pray for a blessing."  
  
Subaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
"She's going to try to kill you."  
  
Subaru laughed. "I doubt nothing less from my dear sister. She's really got it in for me this time. I actually got her about something. That doesn't happen very often, you know."  
  
"Hai."  
  
A cold wind blew around them (the winter season was starting to move in; the weather had dropped and the sakura trees were losing their leaves), causing Subaru to shiver slightly. It never mattered how many layers of clothing he had on, anything as cold at that that touched any small part of him that was exposed--this time being his face--caused him to shiver. It was just how he was. Seishirou instantly responded by pausing to unbutton his trench coat, then encircle Subaru into it with him. Subaru smiled contently (he really just wanted to scream with joy) and the two continued to walk. ***Author's Random Insert: I'm sorry, I found this funny. I have no idea where this is gonna go know--I'm listening to MP3s as I write, and Gackt's new single just started to play, setting a WONDERFUL mood... It's a very cute romantic song... I don't know the full name, but all I have written as the title is "Love Song." There's more to that, but I'm too lazy to go find it. Anyways... So whatever happens next, blame him. *points agrily at a certain 461 year old vampire.* HA. Everything is always Gackt's fault. XD***  
  
"Well, what time is it Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked, his breath ruffling Subaru's hair as he spoke.  
  
"Just a little past eight." Subaru was trying to keep as close to Seishirou as he could and still keep walking, and not just because he offered warmth.***ARI: Okay, I do know where this is going. *changes WinAmp playlist so that Gackt song is the only one on it.* HA.***  
  
"Aren't afraid to see one of your friends?" Seishirou asked this not to tease Subaru, as most would assume. He was actually concerned that Subaru would see someone he'd know, and then would have to be teased by someone other that Hokuto. Needless to say, that was unacceptable.  
  
"Not really... Let them tease me. They don't even know the half of it anyway." Subaru looked back up at Seishirou again, this time giving him a very devilish look, to which Seishirou laughed.  
  
"Oh, Subaru-kun, you look evil." He shook his head. "It's kind of shocking... You're usually so sweet."  
  
Subaru grinned even wider, then giggled a little to himself. "Usually, ne?"  
  
"Usually."  
  
"How often is usually?" Oh, here was a game. 20 questions... As odd as it sounds, they did this often, it was long and drawn out, as was everything with those two. ***ARI: Heee... It's TRUE! Now, let's see if I can shut up long enough to finish a scene here. BTW... This is about two weeks after I started this. Writer's block. Now, at almost 12 midnight, it's all come back to me and I'M A MANIAC.... Listening to hide....***  
  
"Before summer, every other week."  
  
"How ofen every other week?"  
  
"Twice every other week, my dearest Subaru-kun became temporarily evil." Seishirou made a point of speaking into Subaru's hair, which sent chills down Subaru's spine.  
  
"But what about summer?"  
  
"I hardly saw you, dear Subaru-kun..." Seishirou began to whisper into his ear, which didn't just send chills down the Sumeragi's spin. "Hopefully you weren't being very evil then..."  
  
"No, I was battling evil. That means I was being good."  
  
"Oh, well, then..." Seishirou couldn't help the smirk that creeped onto his face, as well as his arms slowly tightening around Subaru's waist. "...I guess you can't always be good, ne Subaru-kun...?"  
  
"...No..."   
  
Seishirou grinned a little more as he heard the slight pause in Subaru's answer. "Mm, okay then... It's settled." Holding onto him as tight as he dared to continue walking, he lead Subaru quickly out of Ueno Park and to his abandonded apartment.  
  
***  
  
Flipping on the lights as she came in, Hokuto sat the bag of groceries down on the kitchen table. "SU-CHAN!!!" She called in her shrill voice, "I'M HOME!!!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Curious, Hokuto walked into the hallway to check the rooms--No one was there. She then took notice of the blinking answering machine, and decided that would help her figure out where her brother had ran off to on a Thursday night.  
  
"...Um... Hokuto-chan?" Oh, it was Subaru all right. Hokuto just about burst into giggles as she listened to the rest of the conversation. "Ah, um... mm... I'm gonna not be.. um, yeah, home for the night... Seishi.. Him... yeah, he's gonna bring me to that place tomorrow, don't worry or... Okay then... Jaaa..." His voice trailed off, and Hokuto burst out laughing. Her brother was way too much. She cleared the messages, then let walked back into the kitchen to find some food, then settle in front of the TV.   
  
Subaru could be sooo stupid sometimes.  
  
***  
  
Yeah yeah yeah, not too long, kinda boring. I'm getting back from WB, so jsut deal. The next one will be better--Subaru and Seishirou--The Morning After and at school, and Hokuto blackmailing the both of them.... Yeah, fun. And that strange lady... She does something FUNNY. You'll just have to read to see. 


	6. Part Six

Tokyo Babylon--The High School Years  
by Miyuki Inakamono  
  
AB: Oh, yeah, chapter six is finally here!! YAY! So Subaru's gonna be stoned through half this thing, and Hokuto was given sugar previously. Have fun. I don't own it, yadda yadda yadda. Go fluff your seme. Oh, and here's something I'm adding--I just downloaded Dir en grey's new single, and can't get enough of it, so... Written under Kyo influence. Be very wary... This song (it's called "embryo") is incredibly messed up. I love it. XD  
  
Part Six  
  
  
Subaru raced around. "Seishirou-san, where's my socks??"  
  
"I don't know," Seishirou answered the fretting Subaru from the mirrior where he was diligantly straightening his tie.  
  
"Oh, you're not helping!" Subaru glared at him as he passed by, racing into the living room, where his socks were stuffed in his shoes, the most obvious place. Subaru was grateful that it was now week two of school; now that they wore uniforms so he could wear the same thing and no one would notice. During the first week of school, they were allowed to wear what they wanted since everything's pretty laid back while things get situated, but after the second week, uniforms were mandatory to help a ruitine set in. Subaru looked up from where he was pulling his socks on to see Seishirou walking in, grabbing his coat jacket off the back of the couch.  
  
"Are you almost ready?"  
  
"Yes, no thanks to you," Subaru shot, grabbing at his shoes.   
  
"Ano, Subaru-kun, don't you need this?" Seishirou held up his tie, smirking. Subaru glared and marched over to him, snatching it out of his hand. "Grouchy are we?" Seishirou took it back, lacing it over the Sumeragi's neck. "Here, let me." Subaru turned to face him, his death glare trying not to melt into a grin as Seishirou's hands brushed over his neck lightly, fingers daintily tying his tie. ***AN: Heh. Heh. HEEEEEE!!!! Oh come on. If Subaru can tie Kamui's tie and we all ooh and aww over it, Seishirou can damn well tie Subaru's tie and we can all go ooh and aww over it. I think they make a cuter couple anyway. VWAH*** "There." Subaru finally gave up and grinned, Seishirou's hand running up his jaw as he finished the tie. Subaru turned quickly and began to pull his shoes on, tying them himself. Seishirou's were nothing more than dress shoes, so he slipped them on easily and waited on Subaru. Subaru was actually doing pretty good on getting ready; he had to wake up much earlier than what he liked, 4:30. Seishirou had to be at the school at six, but both of them had to take showers and get ready, so Seishirou set the alarm for 4:30. Now it was almost 6:45, and they were getting ready to head out the door for the trains. Subaru jumped up as he finished and grabbed his books (he had never gone home that afternoon, so he still had them), heading for the door. Seishirou opened it for him and let them both out, closing and locking it behind him. The two went down the elevator in relative silence, Seishirou holding onto Subaru's hand subconsiously, Subaru holding onto the other's fingers. Together, they went down the street like that to the trains, and off to school they went.  
  
***  
  
Seishirou held the door open for Subaru, who walked under the taller man's arm easily, relishing in the silght contact from brushing past him as the last he'd get for the remainder of the day, most likely. Seishirou walked up behind him, glancing around before putting a hand on Subaru's shoulder, running it up his neck gently before dropping it down to his side. "See you later."  
  
"Ja matta," Subaru answered, a grin spreading across his face as he watched Seishirou take leave to the left into the teacher's lounge. He grinned a little more and continued about his way to his first hour class. His way, however, was much distressed by a dear twin that Subaru could care less of at that moment.  
  
"Su-chan!! Did you have fun at Sei-chan's last night?? Hmmm??" She grinned at him devilishly, revealing everything that was on her mind.  
  
Subaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Hokuto-chan."  
  
Hokuto let out an insane giggle at the answer. "I know what that means!! Hee!!! You had a very good time, didn't you, Su-chan?? Sei-chan giving you some homework helpers??" She giggled even more at her own joke, which, in Subaru's opinion, wasn't very funny.  
  
--HEY! See, you hate me, but I have dirt on the Sumeragi twin. ...No pun intended. Anyway, she had that Tashi person over last night. Thank me later.--  
  
"Leave me alone, Hokuto-chan. I know for a fact," thanks to Evil Tree-san, "that you had your /boyfriend/ over last night, so whatever."  
  
Subaru would have to thank the Tree when he got the chance...  
  
--You're welcome.--  
  
Subaru shook his head, smiling. Hokuto, however, was bright shade of pink. "Hokuto-chan..." Subaru turned his head to the side, "you're cheeks match your purse." He pointed at the bright pink purse his twin carried, red cloth roses hanging from a keychain that jingled when she moved. She got a frustrated look, then one of panic, wondering just how much Subaru knew--  
  
--You know lots. Grin.--  
  
--and becoming more nervous as Subaru started to grin. "YOU!" she declared, finally decided to go for angry. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!! YOU... YOU... MEANIE!!!" That said, she stormed off, and Subaru let out a sigh of relief. Hokuto was off his back, at least until lunch.  
  
***  
  
Seishirou shuffled the papers in his hand, going through the usual memos and newsletters, and--  
  
A secret pal? Curious, he picked up the blue envelope, sealed with a blue rose sticker. 'Wonder who it's from...' He began opening the letter.  
  
--It's from...--  
  
'Don't tell me,' Seishirou interrupted. 'You'll ruin the surprise.'  
  
--Ah. Well, I just saved your boyfriend from his sister.-- Seishirou could hear the smirk in the Tree's thoughts.  
  
'Thanks, but if you don't mind, I'd like some private time.' Silence. Seishirou nodded in approval, knowing the Tree was hungry from lack of food the previous night and as a result would do his wishes. Now with some sense of privacy, he commenced with opening the envelope, pulling out a card. On the front was nothing special; it read in plain, black letters, "With a start of the new year," he opened the card to the inside, which still read in the same black lettering, "Also start new friendships --Your Secret Pal." He raised an eyebrow. 'Well, that's odd...'  
  
No sooner had he gotten the thought out when one of the other teachers walked in, followed by the one he had bumped into--Kaminari Nozomi, if his memory served him well. He didn't know the other teacher; a tall, glassed man with a warm face and gentle features. Seishirou shook his head at his next thought--'I bet he was quite handsome in his younger years.' He prevented the smirk that threatened to take over his face and instead smiled softly, greeting the two with a nod of his head. "Ohayo, Kaminari-san to...."  
  
"Danjite Ikenai," the man answered, "you can just call me Ikenai."  
  
Seishirou nodded. "Ohayho, Ikenai. How are you both this fine morning?"  
  
"Fine, thank you for asking," Ikenai answered.  
  
"Same," Nozomi said, then added, "I saw you walking a student in this morning..."  
  
Seishirou nodded, then his paranoia kicked in and he wondered if they saw him rub against his neck before walking away. "Sumeragi Subaru. I've known him a very long time..."  
  
"Oh, yes, I know him, I have in him in my French class," Ikenai answered. "And I saw him teasing his sister this morning... Why are they here so early? Students don't need to be here for at least another hour or so."  
  
"Subaru-kun came with me; he stayed over at my apartment last night," Seishirou tried not to smirk and prevailed, "and I'm not sure what Hokuto-chan was--"  
  
"My son drove her here," spoke up Nozomi. "He leaves at the same time I do since he's a little ditzy like me, and I'm scared to leave him alone... He offered to pick Hokuto-chan up if she was willing to wake up that early; he said she seemed more than willing to get here." She shrugged. "Kids these days."  
  
'She probably knew Subaru-kun would be here right about now... Wait a minute. Her son?' "Tashi-kun is your son?" Seishirou said, raising an eyebrow at this odd coinsidence.  
  
She nodded. "Hai... Him and Hokuto-chan have been seeing each other for a few months, if I understand right..."  
  
'Hu... I'll need to talk with Subaru-kun about this.' "Well, that's odd. She just now told us..." He shrugged elegantly in that Sakurazuka-whatever way he can. "Anyway," he had a question to ask, "what's with the secret pals?"  
  
Ikenai answered him. "Something a few of the teachers do, especially if there's someone new on the staff to make them feel more at home. They act as a secret pal through the year, sending things during holidays and what not."  
  
Seishirou shook his head, turning to face the coffee machine that sat on top of the refriderator in the small lounge. It was as if these teachers lived in a world all their own; teaching, and exchaning, and acting like they cared... He shook that thought out of his head. Sometimes he cared. Sometimes...  
  
"Why do you ask?" Nozomi said, picking the conversation back up after Seishirou's silence.  
  
Seishirou held the envelope up along with the rest of his mail, all held in one hand. "I got this today... I was just wondering if I had done something to deserve humiliation."  
  
Nozomi laughed; Ikenai chuckled. "No, you're just new," the other man answered, taking his own mail out of his box. He checked his watch with a sidelong glance, then let out a sigh. "Class starts in about thirty minutes. Might as well grab something and start on down there." He walked over to the refridgerator, Seishirou moved to the side from where he was making his coffee with his one free hand, still pondering the secret world of teachers. Ikenai grabbed a cup of cold tea--'How can he drink that?' Seishirou thought--and headed for the door. "I'll be seeing you all around then! Ja na." That said, he turned and walked down to his classroom.  
  
Nozomi smiled to herself, going to get her mail as well, then taking a seat and crossing her legs, hidden beneathe her long maroon skirt. She raised her eyebrow as she read through a memo. "Did you see this?" she asked Seishirou's back, who not a second after turned, finally done souping up his coffee.  
  
"No," he answered, taking a sip, "what is it?"  
  
"A notice about the lunch hour. It's not really a lunch hour anymore..." Nozomi laughed, shaking her head at her own joke, in which Seishirou just raised an eyebrow. 'Teachers.' "It's been cut down to 45 minutes, and more time is being added to classes... I'm not sure why. I think it has to do with the new group of freshmen, I suppose. I have a few in my world history class. They aren't exactly geniuses if you follow me." At this time, Nozomi did the same thing as the previous teacher--checked her watch and got up to go. "Time to go prepare! Have a nice day, Sakurazuka-san," she said, waving.  
  
"Same to you, Kaminari-san." He shook his head as she left. "Well... Lunch hour's gone down." He sighed. "Not as much time with Subaru-kun..." He decided that he had nothing better to do, and so he left the lounge for the worn path of the hallway by generations past, heading to his own small classroom on the far end of the complex.  
  
***  
  
Seishirou closed the door behind Subaru as they left to go grab something to eat; Seishirou had the idea of grabbing something, then having him come back to the classroom so they could eat and work on their game plan. He had to do something to keep Subaru from getting out of hand with his teasing with Hokuto and actually taking the blackmailing to a true extent that could result in something both siblings would regret.  
  
And he got some private time with Subaru.  
  
But that was besides the point.  
  
He furrowed his brow as another thought entered his mind. Something was odd about the secret pal; he knew it. And going to the Tree now was no good; it knew that Seishirou wanted to know what was going on and was not going to tell him under any conditions unless his life was indanger, which he figured it wasn't. At least not by the hand of any teacher. And yet, there was the slight notion nagging him in the back of his mind that there was something serious he was missing, something having to do with that card he was missing. 'Can't you help me a little in that department?'  
  
--There's nothing strange about it, at least from what I can tell.--  
  
'Was that Kaminari-san telling me the truth?'  
  
--Yes.--  
  
'Aa.' Well, if anything, this just made things harder for him. There was something big, something serious he was overlooking--  
  
'It's Ikenai, isn't it? He sent me the card and he's hitting on me.'  
  
--No, you're just full of yourself. Two things--one, he didn't send you the card, and two,-- Seishirou heard the Tree's satisfaction with this statement, --he's married and has two daughters and a son on the way.--  
  
'Oh.'  
  
--Just don't tell him you know anything about a son; he doesn't know the child is male yet.--  
  
Seishirou shook his head, grinning to himself slightly. 'Fine, fine. Now, if you don't mind, I have some pondering to do.' The Tree left him alone, still taking to his orders after one night of hunger.  
  
So it wasn't Ikenai, and it couldn't be Nozomi--she had a son, and probably a nice husband to go home to everynight. And surely she knew his preference lie not with her type. It was fairly obvious, or so Seishirou thought... Well, he'd have to make it obvious. That shouldn't be hard. He his grin transformed into a slow, sneering smirk. He'd end up being good friends with Ikenai anyway. His smile dropped. Oh, but what about Subaru? What if Ikenai started to flirt back? Stranger things have happened. Then Subaru would be left in the dust. Seishirou could always flirt with Subaru--that sure wouldn't be hard to do; he could barely resist as things were--but if that were the case, he would end up losing his job and then all this worrying and wrinkle-causing would be for naught a cause.  
  
"Seishirou-san?"  
  
Subaru knocked Seishirou out of his thoughts. "Ne, Subaru-kun?"  
  
"You look like something's bothering you." Subaru picked up a tray from the stack. While in such deep thought, he had made his way to the cafeteria--  
  
--You're welcome.--  
  
--and he now realized he went the whole way without a word to Subaru. "Aa, I'm fine, Subaru-kun. Just thinking... Teaching tends to make you do more of that than usual."  
  
Subaru smirked playfully. "Well, don't give yourself a headache."  
  
Seishirou gave him a Look. "Too much Hokuto-chan teasing; it's going to your head."  
  
"Oh, I'm just joking with you, Seishirou-san." Subaru picked a salad up off the top of the silver counters the food rested on. He flashed Seishirou a bright smile. "I'm just worried. You hardly have said a word to me all day..." He turned his head to his side, picking a bottle of water at the same time. "You usually say a little more than that... And I figured," he lowered his voice, "that you would have something to say to me today... Considering," he was interrupted by a yawn, which he figured said it all. He turned his smile back on, raising his voice. "It's just odd of you, that's all." He gave Seishirou an odd look. "And you didn't get any food, Seishirou-san."  
  
Seishirou sweatdropped. "Well, what do you know... I'll just grab one of the wrapped teacher's salads..." He butted in front of some students (he's a teacher, he can do that) to grab what he wanted, then stepped behind Subaru, who was paying for his lunch. Seishirou did so as well, then the two (Subaru had waited on him, of course; he could see plain well that something was bothering Seishirou) went of to the classroom to talk.  
  
***  
  
Yesh, I'm already working on the next part. Next time--I'll satisfy your needs and explain all the Sakurazukamori shtuff that's kinda unclear through this thing. 


	7. Part Seven

Tokyo Babylon--The High School Years  
by Miyuki Inakamono  
  
AN: Sorry that took so long... In case you were wondering what I've been up to, go read my new series called "MARS." It's long and strange, if you like stuff like that... I need someone to read it and tell me what they think. I would greatly appreciate any comments you have to give on it... Thanks!! Oh, and if you read that, go read "Remix of MARS" by my new accomplice, Shinigami Neko. She's about as strange as I am, and we know how strange I am. Anyway, here's part seven... And guess what? You're gonna hate me at the end.   
  
Part Seven  
  
  
Subaru took a seat, as Seishirou sat down next to him, pulling the two desks together to create the illusion of a table with two chairs just for them. Seishirou was quite good at illusions, Subaru was well aware of that. In anycase, they began eating in silence, until Subaru decided to pick up the conversation, remembering that he wouldn't have as much time as he would have liked to eat with him. "Seishirou-san, what's wrong?" he asked, opening the top of his salad and ripping open the little pack of Italian dressing gently.  
  
"Aa, had something strange in my memo box this morning and it's been bothering me," Seishirou admited, unwrapping his own salad. He wasn't one for dressing himself, so he began to munch on the lettuce, using the pause to think of how to phrase the feeling he was getting. "It's almost as if," he began, "I know someone's doing this not to be nice as Nozomi-san and Ikenai suggested."  
  
"Ikenai? You mean Danjite-sensei?" Subaru asked, looking up from his plate.  
  
Seishirou nodded. "Hai; we met this morning in the lounge. He seems like a nice fellow... He mentioned how he had you in his French class."  
  
Subaru cringed. "Eeh... French. Not my best subject. I had enough trouble in English..."  
  
Seishirou smiled. "Don't worry; he only had good things to say about you." Subaru sighed as Seishirou continued. "In any case, they said that the teachers usually become 'secret pals' to the new teachers to make them feel more at home." Seishirou reached over to his podium, groping for the envelope that he was sure he had put on the small shelf under it. "As a result," he pulled out the blue stationery, "I had this. It's a simple little card." He handed it over to Subaru, who opened it and began to read.  
  
"That's cute," he said after looking it over and putting it back in the envelope. "As far as it bothering you, couldn't you just ask the Tree?"   
  
"I tried. It won't tell me because I told it not to in the first place, and since my health is not in danger, or so it says, there's no reason for me to worry. But I'm worring anyway."  
  
"Then don't," Subaru answered, acting as the simple voice of blunt reason. It was a blunt statement that made Seishirou want to hit him.  
  
"I can't! It's bothering me for some reason. Every time things bother me, I know something's going to go wrong," he answered trying not to sound exasperated with the younger man.  
  
Subaru looked him over. "Don't get angry with me, Seishirou-san. I'm just trying to help." He returned to his salad. "And it figures, that Tree was never good for anything in the first place. All it ever does is cause trouble."  
  
--I'm quaintly offended, Sumeragi.--  
  
"And why does it talk to me? Could you tell it to leave me alone?" Subaru asked after the Tree's statement. Seishirou heard it as well and was smirking. He thought the Tree and Subaru were quite entertaining... Subaru proved that he didn't agree due to the fact that he kept ranting. "It's not as if I haven't had to deal with it messing my life up enough already. My teenaged years left me long ago. I've had to grow up and face things no normal person should..."  
  
"Subaru-kun," Seishirou interjected, "calm down. It's not that big a deal..."  
  
"You throw what's supposed to be the best time of my life out the window and tell me it's no big deal?! How can you say that?"  
  
"Woah, woah, slow down..." Seishirou answered, still staying calm while Subaru began to raise his voice. "How did we get on this subject? I thought we were just talking about my little letter..."  
  
"Seishirou-isan/i," Subaru sneered, "I've wanted to blurt out things to your face for an incredibly long time. Today, you go through most of the day as if nothing happens between us. Like it means nothing to you. I have had to give up so many things, so many normal things, just to make you happy. I thought that if I make you happy, I'd be happy as well. Do you have any idea what happened to my soul when you told me who you were? What you were?"  
  
"Subaru-kun, you told me it didn't matter..."  
  
"And it didn't!" Subaru sunk into his seat, his eyes glazing over slightly. "Seishirou-san, just tell the Tree to leave me alone."  
  
"...Subaru-kun..."  
  
"Just tell it to leave me alone." Subaru sat back up, returning to his normal self, causing Seishirou to do a double take. "Anyway... Hokuto-chan was here early this morning! Early enough to find me and tease me. I'm not sure why..."  
  
"Subaru-kun, what was that?"  
  
Subaru looked up at Seishirou, turning his head to the side a little. "What was what, Seishirou-san?"  
  
"That right there. The Tree said something and you blow up in my face, then act like it didn't happen." Seishirou peered at him closely. "You're mad at me still," he stated, reading Subaru's soul through his eyes.  
  
Subaru sunk down into the chair some as he had previously. "What does it matter if I'm mad, Seishirou-san?"  
  
"It matters a lot, especially to me, and not just because it's me you're mad at. I care whether or not you're mad, and I don't want you to be. I care about you, Subaru-kun." He smiled, hoping to lighten the mood just a little and hint that the conversation needed to be handled in a more private place. "That's why you're my Subaru-kun."  
  
Subaru nodded, understanding the smile he saw from the corner of his eyes. "After school then?"  
  
"After school. Now finish eating, we only have about fifteen minutes left."  
  
***  
  
Seishirou made sure he had everything packed away--vocabulary tests, a couple of extra homework assignments to some awful children, memos, and his planning/grade book--before leaving the classroom, locking the door behind him and walking out to his car. He got in and drove to Subaru and Hokuto's apartment; Subaru had told him before going to class that he would get Hokuto to go over to her boyfriend's house--as odd as it sounded--so they would be alone to discuss what was on their minds.  
  
Seishirou arrived around five, letting out a sigh as he knocked on the door to the apartment. He usually didn't knock; the only thing he was worried about seeing was Hokuto naked, and she didn't make it a habit to march around the living room in her birthday suit. He knew Subaru was mad at him--although he was unclear to the details--and decided knocking was a good idea. After a few seconds, Subaru opened the door. "Seishirou-san," he stated.  
  
"...Can I come in?"  
  
"Oh, hai..." Subaru moved out of the way of the door and let Seishirou pass; Seishirou walked in and sat down on the couch, then patted the spot next to him. "Come here and talk to me." Subaru sat down next to him and laid one of his hands on Seishirou's knees; Seishirou laid one of his on top and squeezed it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Seishirou-san..." Subaru stared at his lap while he spoke. "I'm scared... that you don't realize how different our relationship makes me... from everyone. I know that no one understands, but I knew that you did, but... Now I don't think you do anymore..." He sniffed, hinting that he was going to cry. "When you were smirking... when the Tree kept bothering me... It just occured to me that you thought it was funny that I was being harrassed. And..."  
  
"...Subaru-kun, that's not why I was laughing..."  
  
"But that's what it came across as, Seishirou-san. You might not have been laughing at the fact that I was being harrassed, but you certainly weren't making any move to stop it from happening. I thought that you were supposed to protect me." Subaru gave him a very hurt look, knowing he said something that would strike Seishirou.  
  
Seishirou, however, didn't quite think the same way. "Protect you from what? The tree was just goofing off with you! You have to lighten up a little, Subaru-kun. You are always so serious; I can never tell if your joking around or actually telling me the truth."  
  
"Well, I'm not joking around now!" Subaru's suddenly raised voice caught Seishirou off-guard. "I can't lighten up, Seishirou-san!! I've had my life thrown around and tossed from person to person! I wonder who gets to decided my fate today!! It sure as hell won't be you!"  
  
"...Subaru-kun..."  
  
"DON'T SUBARU-KUN ME!! GET OUT!"  
  
Seishirou looked very shocked. He just knew that there was something with this picture that he was missing. Something was seriously bothering Subaru. "Not until you tell me why you're kicking me out."  
  
"Why I'm kicking you out? I can kick you out of my apartment if I want to."  
  
"...That's not how you think, Subaru-kun..."  
  
"And what makes you think you know me so well? If you're allowed to hide your persona, why can't I?" Subaru lowered his head, his voice going soft. "When... when you told me about the Bet... I knew that my heart had just been torn in two. My entire world came crashing down around me. You were my entire world. I don't think you know how much you meant to me at that point in time. Not to say that you don't mean anything to me know, but..." Subaru took a deep breath. "I'm scared that you're just going to reveal something knew to me. Everytime you laugh when the Tree is provoking me, or today, how you almost totally ignored me when I was trying to talk to you... And you're big concern of the day is some stupid letter you get? Just goes to show how much you do listen to me--I had been trying to tell you in the lunch line about needing some help in my French class. And all you can think about is getting a letter."  
  
"...Subaru-kun, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"I know, Seishirou-san, I know." Subaru sighed. "But that doesn't help me any. For all I know, you're just lying to me again. As hard as I try to trust you, I can't. You totally broke the trust we had with each other. If it was ever there to begin with."  
  
"Subaru-kun, please," Seishirou was on the verge of pleading; he could hardly believe what he was hearing, "don't do this... You should know that now... I'm honestly telling you the truth..."  
  
"And if you are, how do I know that it's this you that I love and not the veterinarian I met so long ago? So long ago, hell, it's been a little over a year. But it seems like much longer than that, you know. A lot longer." Subaru turned to look at him slowly. "Seishirou-san... I think... I think you should go."  
  
"....Nani?"  
  
"You should leave. I don't need to be around you right now. I need to know that it is you I need, that I have to have with me, and until I can... There's just... no way for us to get the trust that we have to have in this relationship. I... Just go. Please." Subaru's voice was shaking as he spoke and his hand trembled, now resting in his lap after his yelling episode.  
  
Seishirou slowly stood, briefly kissing Subaru on the forehead. "Okay. Whatever it takes... I'll see you in school, Subaru-kun. I still love you... Even if you don't believe what I'm saying..." That being said, he turned and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.  
  
And Subaru started to cry.  
  
***  
  
Told you you'd hate me. XD I'll get the next part out faster than I did this oen--I just got past my writers block! YAY! And also, this part wasn't very long. O.o I think the next one will be longer though. *nod nod* 


	8. Part Eight

Tokyo Babylon--The High School Years  
by Miyuki Inakamono  
  
AN: Okay, part eight. Not much going on... I think... *evil laughter* Read and find out for yourself.  
  
Part Eight  
  
  
Seishirou took a long glance around the classroom; everyone was working diligantly on their vocabulary words, or maybe studying for the quiz the next day if they had it finished. Seishirou shifted his feet around under the desk softly when his eyes came to rest on Subaru, who was chewing on the end of his pen while flipping through the pages of his textbook, looking up one of the words. He looked so... normal. Seishirou couldn't help but to wonder if he was even slightly effected by what had happened.  
  
One week.  
  
It had been one week since Subaru had told him that, for the better good of the both of them, they needed time apart.  
  
It was killing Seishirou.  
  
He couldn't stand seeing him everyday, watching him in class, and not being able to realyl say anything to him, touch him, kiss him, hold his hand... Mind you, he couldn't do those things at school anyway, but he couldn't do them period. Seishirou was about ready to explode from the sheer torment. He... whether Subaru wanted to believe him or not, he was being himself around him now, he was telling him the truth, and he really did love him. And it hurt that he didn't believe a word of it. It hurt so much...  
  
Seishirou turned back to the papers he was grading with a sigh.  
  
Subaru looked up and over at him, hearing it. For the millionth time since it had happened, he wondered what had possessed him to do that. He knew that he loved Seishirou with all his heart, he just knew it but... That little paranoid part of him managed to convince the rest of his brain to agree with it, and now he has to bear with watching Seishirou tear himself apart (it was so obvious; it shown on his face everytime he looked at Subaru). He just couldn't bring himself to tell Seishirou he was sorry; what he said made really good sense. He just... He had to give it some more time. He had to. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
  
***  
  
Seishirou frowned as he held up the blue envelope. These little seceret pal things were seriously starting to get on his nerves. This was the third one he had gotten, including the first. This one had a picture of an apple on the front of it, and on the inside it read:  
  
iOnly teachers know  
Under every apple is a worm  
Now, don't you wish students would catch on?/i  
  
Frankly, Seishirou didn't get it. Just like he didn't understand the one before that--  
  
iRoses are red  
Umbresllas are too  
I hope you don't need one  
No rain for you!/i  
  
They just made him more ancy since he didn't understand exactly what they meant, and not having Subaru around to comfort him was just making him even more on ends.  
  
At this time, Seishirou jumped when he heard the door open and someone go, "Sakurazuka-san!"  
  
He spun around and let out a sigh, recieving an odd look from the teacher in the doorway. "Ohayo, Kaminari-san." He smiled to the woman, nodding his head at her.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakurazuka-san! Did you have a nice evening?" Nozomi walked over to the teacher's boxes and pulled out her mail, giving it a quick look before turning her gaze back on Seishirou.  
  
"Oh, it was fine!" Seishirou smiled pleasantly.  
  
--Such a liar...--  
  
Nozomi smiled. "I'm glad. Hokuto-chan, such a nice young girl, came over last night and she kept talking about how much her brother was moping... Unless I'm mistaken, you are good friends with her brother, Subaru, ne?"  
  
Seishirou was just staring at her. "...She said he was moping?"  
  
Nozomi laughed and nodded. "She says that he's been really hard to deal with over the past week. I think she said something about relationship problems."  
  
Seishirou beamed. "Really??"  
  
Nozomi gave him a very odd look. "...Hai..."  
  
Seishirou just kept smiling. "Thanks... Oh, um, I got another one of those letters today. They're annoying."  
  
"Oh, you'll learn to love getting them," she answered him with a laugh. "Have you figured out who your secret pal is yet?"  
  
"No, sadly, but trust me I'm working on it," Seishirou answered, sounding extremely serious.  
  
"You take all the fun out of things I've noticed, Sakurazuka-san." She smiled at him. "Nevertheless, you are nice to talk to. I should get going, I have to get some stuff together for my classes. Ja ne!"  
  
"Jaa ne," Seishriou answered smiling at her as she walked out the door.  
  
--She's so nice.--  
  
'My brain is still sending me warning signals,' Seishirou informed the tree.   
  
--Well, not my fault.--  
  
'Right now I'm extremely happy, Tree. Don't ruin it for me. Subaru-kun still loves me...' Seishirou sighed contently.  
  
--...You are hopeless.--  
  
'Why thank you.' That being said, Seishirou left the teacher's lounge and headed down to his classroom.  
  
***  
  
Seishirou took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Subaru and Hokuto's apartment. He faintly heard Subaru call, "JUST A MINUTE!" He shifted the flowers in his arms; he bought them with the hope that they would aid him in his cause to win Subaru back. Not that he had exactly lost him, but still.  
  
Slowly the door opened and Subaru stood there, wearing his bathrobe. His hair was wet and stuck to his forehead with some soap bubbles spotted randomly here and there. Obviously, he had been in the shower and Hokuto wasn't at home.  
  
Seishirou stared at him.  
  
Subaru stared back. "...Seishirou-san..."  
  
Seishirou snapped out of staring and handed him the flowers. "Here... I just bought them, so I know they're fresh..."  
  
Subaru took them numbly and just looked up at him. "...Seishirou-san, what are you doing here... I thought that..."  
  
"Subaru-kun, please... I don't think I can really take much more of this," he laughed weakly. "Can I come in please?"  
  
Subaru scooted out of the way and let Seishirou pass. Seishirou walked in and took a seat on the couch, the same place he was sitting when Subaru told him to leave. Subaru came over and sat down next to him, sitting the flowers on the coffee table. "Seishirou-san, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to see each other for a while."  
  
"It's been a week and a day. Isn't that enough?"  
  
Subaru raised an eyebrow, then let out a sigh, letting his head drop to stare at his lap. "Seishirou-san," he muttered, "you just want to have sex. Go to a soapland or something."  
  
Seishirou was taken aback. "Subaru-kun, how could you say that..."  
  
Subaru looked up at him slowly. "...Then what do you want?"  
  
"...Isn't it obvious? I came over here because for the past week I've been falling apart. And I now you have to be too, there's no way this can't be hurting you. Please, Subaru-kun, whatever I did to make you so mad at me that we were resorted to this, I'm sorry. I won't let the Tree pick on you anymore, just please.. Don't do this anymore.. I can't stand not talking to you, or being able to even hold your hand. It's... I... I guess I never realized how much I really did love you until this happened. I mean, I know I love you with all my heart. I know that, but I think I've always kinda taken it for advantage. I'm... really sorry...."  
  
"Seishirou-san," Subaru started, "I know your sorry but that doesn't change the fact that I'm not totally sure if I can trust you. I don't... I just I'm scared that you're going to hurt me again..." He sniffed softly. "I'm so scared that something's going to happen and then, just like that, you're going to turn around and leave me and I'm never going to see you again."  
  
Seishirou reached over and held onto Subaru's hand tightly. "Subaru-kun, why in the world would I do that? You should know that... I mean, think about it. Why would I be here if I planned on going through all this trouble for nothing? I love you Subaru-kun, you know you mean the world to me... Please..."  
  
Subaru pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry Seishirou-san... I.. was kind of abrupt about it all... I didn't mean for what I wanted to say to happen like that... I just... I don't take back what I said. I meant it. It hurt to say it, but I meant it. I love you, and I know you love me, but... I don't want to be at arms with you anymore, okay? No more. And... No, I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I don't know... Why it happened like that." He shook his head slowly. "I have no idea why it came out like that. I just... Something was bothering me. Just... I'm sorry. Please?"  
  
Seishirou pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry too, it's okay..." He kisses the side of his cheek. "I love you, and I'm really sorry. Just talk to me now when's something bothering you. Don't ever blow up at me like that, it's scary. You never do that." Seishirou hugged him tighter. "Okay?"  
  
Seishirou nodded. "Okay." He smiled. "I love you."  
  
Seishirou slowly grinned. "Subaru-kun... When's Hokuto-chan going to be back?"  
  
Subaru gave him an odd look for a minute before he caught on. "Oh... Um... I don't know, not for another couple of hours, she just left about five minutes ago for a date with her boyfriend; they were going to see some movie about--"  
  
"Great, wonderful, come on. I gotta help you finish getting that soap out of your hair." Seishirou picked up a laughing Subaru and threw him over one shoulder and carried him off to the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Yet again, Seishirou glared at an evil blue envelope. Subaru caught his look from where he was perched on a counter. "Nani?"  
  
"Another one of thsoe stupid letters. Fourth one." He opened it. "I never understand these things..." Subaru giggled as Seishirou read the card. Slowly he narrowed his eyes and read it outloud. "My last letter here reads: Everyone gets their dues. I daresay, now for yours."  
  
Subaru stopped giggling.  
  
"I really don't--" Before Seishirou could finish, Nozomi entered the lounge, giving Subaru a look.   
  
"Excuse me, Sumeragi-san, students aren't supposed to be in here..."  
  
"Oh... Sorry..." He hopped down from the counter and smiled at Seishirou. "Talk to you later, Seishirou-san!"  
  
"Jaa ne, Subaru-kun." Subaru walked out of the room.  
  
Nozomi watched him leave, then turned to the coffee pot. "Get another letter?"  
  
Seishirou frowned. "..Hai... How did you know?"  
  
She turned away from the coffee pot and smiled at him. "Warui no unmei."  
  
Seishirou stared and opened his mouth, but only choaked. "..I...can't...breathe..." he managed, turning blue slowly.  
  
Nozomi smiled at him. "You killed my husand," she said with a giggle. "Now it's your turn to die." She turned and left the lounge as Seishirou hit the floor.  
  
Subaru, who had only gone a few steps saw her leave and her the thump and walked back over, looking into the room through the window. His eyes grew wide. "...Seishirou-san.... Oh my god... Seishirou-san!!" He ran in the room and over to Seishirou, picking him up as much as he could in his small arms. "Seishriou-san wake up!! Wake up!! Seishirou-san, oh my god, WAKE UP!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Feh. And you actually thought them arguing had a purpose? Nope, just a nifty filler so I could KILL SEISHIROU!! MWAH-HAHAHAHAHA*coughcoughcough*....Okay, he's not dead. XD OR IS HE?! I am SO evil. 


End file.
